Dragonball Z: Revenge of The Saiyans
Thousands of years before the events of Dragonball Z and Dragonball, early Saiyan warriors invaded Earth. Earth, wasn't advanced at this time and couldn't fight back. But one saiyan warrior named Progresso betrayed his people and helped the human's defeat the evil Saiyans. The the saiyans killed part of the human race which enraged Progresso causing him to transform super saiyan. As a super saiyan, Progresso fought the evil Saiyan ruler King Pepper (an ancestor of Vegeta's.) But to save the humans Progresso sacrificed himself which killed King Pepper along with him. At last the Saiyan's were defeated but the people of Earth mourned over the death of Progresso their hero. They worshipped Progresso over the centuries and told stories of how he had saved mankind. But then they had forsaken Progresso. Eventually it had been a time Earth forgot. They had not known it but deep in the Earth were the remains of the evil King Pepper which had been sealed away. On Earth in present day not too long after the events of the Cell games saga some scientists from the Capsule Corporation are in a dessert and they have uncovered ancient artifacts. Bulma and Krillin are with them examining the artifacts. Krillin calls Gohan and Gohan tells Chi Chi about it. Chi Chi lets him because she assumes it's educational. At the digsite Gohan notices strange ancient runes on one of the artifacts. Vegeta comes and examines it and says its ancient Saiyan writing. It is written "Here lies the remains of King Pepper." Bulma and Gohan have no idea who it is. But Vegeta tells them King Pepper was his ancestor but most saiyans thought him a legend. Vegeta digs up the grave and sees a dead skeleton laying there wearing saiyan battle armor resembling Raditz's armor. Vegeta read another ancient Saiyan rune but it actually turned out to be an evil chantation and King Pepper's skeleton comes to life and attacks them. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and fights King Pepper. He used gallick gun which should've killed King Pepper if he were alive but instead blasted his armor off. None of Vegeta's attack's work on King Pepper because he's already dead. King Pepper knocks Vegeta unconscious. Gohan goes super saiyan and Krillin and Gohan fight King Pepper. King Pepper shoots a ki blast through Krillin's chest seemingly killing him. Gohan enraged by this continues fighting King Pepper. But not even he can defeat him. He then turns ascended super saiyan hoping he would be able to beat him like that. Gohan uses special beam cannon through King Pepper's ribs and it actually worked but King Pepper still lives and he kills the capsule corp scientists with a single blast of ki. Gohan becomes enraged and fires a kame hame ha at King Pepper but it doesn't do any damage. King Pepper transfers his power to his greatest saiyan warriors and they come back to life but as skeleton saiyans. King Pepper takes a sample of Krillin's blood and grows back all his flesh and blood and becomes a living saiyan again. He gives it to his saiyan henchman and they grow back their flesh and blood too. They resemble what they looked like during their fight with Progresso. Gohan is attacked by King Pepper's evil henchmen that are named Bob and Jack. Bob tries to beat up Gohan but is killed by a masenko ha. Then Jack enraged by this uses his special attack fire punch on Gohan. Gohan is seriously injured by Jack's attack and can't move. He turns back into normal Gohan because he was injured. Even though he's hurt bad Jack continues to attack him. Goku watches all this and is enraged. He tells King Kai he won't watch Gohan die so he turns super saiyan and teleports to Earth. Goku kills Jack accidentally with a kame hame ha. King Pepper is enraged by this so he transforms super saiyan. He then tries to kill Goku but he can't because Goku is already dead. Goku and King Pepper's fight almost blows up the place. Mr. Popo comes on his magic carpet to take Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin to Kami's lookout so they don't get hurt. King Pepper as a super saiyan is even too strong for Goku. The people of Earth lend Goku their energy and he creates a spirit bomb that disintegrates King Pepper. Krillin wasn't dead and was given a senzu bean to recover and Gohan was also healed with a senzu bean. Now that King Pepper is defeated the people of Earth are saved once again. The End...... Category:DBZ movies Category:Movies after Cell games saga